I'm Looking for Something
by maniac4.0
Summary: Songfic to 'I'm Looking for Something in Red' by Lorrie Morgan. Madame Lonchay has just opened her clothing shop in Hogsmeade. Who is her first customer? Watch through an outsider's view as our favorite bush haired witch grows up.


Hey there! Thanks for checking this out. I don't own anything that has to do with the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Nor do I ownÊthe song "Something in Red " by Lorrie Morgan. I do own Madame Lonchay. I'm pretty sure I do at least....  
Enjoy!  
  
I'm Looking for Something...  
  
Madame Lonchay sighed somewhat nervously and glanced at the clock above her desk. In two minutes she would open her business that had taken thirteen years to get started. Madame Lonchay's Clothes for All Sizes, Ages, and Occasions was her dream and in a mere thirty seconds it would come true.   
She walked over the door and watched the students stroll through Hogsmeade, their rosy faces and puffs of breath proof of the brisk Autumn weekend. She smiled and glanced at her watch again. Four seconds. Three. Two. One. Madame Lonchay flipped over the sign in the window that had read ÔCLOSED' for months so that it now read ÔOPEN' .   
Not one of the outsiders seemed to notice.  
ÔThere's bound to be someone that will stop in,' Madame Lonchay assured herself as she walked back to sit behind the register. ÔThere's that sixth and seventh year ball coming up at Hogwarts.' She buried herself in a copy of Witch Weekly. The Daily Prophet had been full of rubbish for years.  
About thirty minutes later, she heard the creak of the opening of a door and the bell at the front sounded. Madame Lonchay faintly heard a girl's voice speak.  
"I'll be just a moment, Ron. I'm sure you and Harry will go down to that Quidditch place anyway. I'll meet you in Fred and George's shop in a few minutes." This statement was followed by a loud ÔBANG' and the door slammed.  
Madame Lonchay threw down the magazine excitedly and walked briskly to meet a brown haired girl who was looking in awe at all of the clothes. The girl was about sixteen and didn't seem to be one of those awful high-maintenance girls but instead very conservative. She seemed a little nervous and Madame Lonchay chuckled slightly, if only the girl knew she felt the same way.  
"May I help you?" The girl jumped, obviously startled.  
"No, I'm just browsing." She clutched the books she was holding.  
"Of course. Take your time dear, I'll be at the desk if you need anything."   
"Thank you." Madame Lonchay smiled and turned back to her desk and picked up her magazine once again.  
The girl walked around and Madame Lonchay continued to read. Every now and then she would glance up to view her first customer. The girl seemed to be looking for something. She stopped at everything that sparkled but would then move on. The girl sighed and Madame Lonchay decided she couldn't take it anymore. There was something the matter with the girl!  
"Are you sure you're not searching for something, dear?" The girl bit her lip.  
  
I'm looking for something in red   
Something that's shocking to turn someone's head   
Strapless and sequined and cut down to there   
The guaranteed number to knock the men dead   
I'm looking for something in red   
  
"Actually, I do have something in mind." The girl walked away from the robes and towards the Muggle section. Madame Lonchay followed.  
"I see. What's the occasion?  
"Somewhat fancy, I think."The older woman smiled.  
"This wouldn't be the Hogwarts ball would it?" The girl seemed surprised.  
"Yes, it is.  
Madame Lonchay strolled over the the formal wear section and sifted through a few dresses.  
"Do you have a color in mind?" The shop owner figured something that would blend in with the others. The young witch looked like she didn't want to stand out.  
"Yes, I was sort of thinking about ....red." That was certainly not expected.  
"Red? Let's see. I'm afraid I don't have much red but I have an idea." Madame Lonchay waved her wand and tape measurers began to measure the girl. "Red..." she muttered.  
"I'm sort of nervous. I've never worn any colors besides black and blue before and I'm afriad red's not my color but I figured...well." The elder witch waved her wand again and the tape measurers disappeared. "I want someone, a certain someone, to notice me." Madame Lonchay smiled.  
"Don't worry Miss-?  
"Granger. Hermione Granger.  
"Don't worry, Miss Granger. This someone will notice you when we've finished.  
It took about three minutes to make Hermione the perfect dress. It seemed she had fantasized about it down to the last detail. It was strapless and had a slit running up one side.Her eyes lit up as she fingered the sequins attached to the fabric.  
ÔThank Merlin for magic.' The shopkeeper thought. "Anything else on it, dear?  
"No, it's perfect." The girl breathed. Suddenly, her face fell a little. "H-how much?" She began to dig in her bag.  
"Nonsense. You are my first customer. You made my dream come true and I believe I am helping make yours. We are even."   
Hermione's face snapped up. "You can't mean-  
"No charge." Madame Lonchay handed over the dress. She had put it in a black bag so no one could see until the night of the ball. Hermione reached for the hangar and smiled.  
"Thank you so much!" She walked towards the door.  
"Wait one more thing!" Hermione turned around. "Good luck and have fun, Ms.Granger." The girl smiled.   
"Thanks. And please, its Hermione.  
  
A few weeks passed and Madame Lonchay's business steadily grew. The day that made her happiest however, was the winter day she saw Hermione Granger walking with a young man whose arm was slung around her. As the pair passed the shop, the boy with messy black hair and glasses beamed down at Hermione. She smiled back and kissed him. Hermione saw Madame Lonchay watching and pointed to the boy then mouthed ÔIt worked!'. The shop owner gave her a thumbs up and the two students continued their walk .  
A few more weeks after that and students were pouring into Madame Lonchay's shop to purchase clothing for the many end of term parties.She was sweeping up one night when she heard knocking on the door. She went to open it.  
"I'm sorry, we closed over thirty minutes ago.  
"I know but I need to get something special." The voice was familiar. Madam Lonchay shifted and the person's face was bathed in the yellow glow of the light.  
"Ms. Granger!" It was her first customer and the subject of many conversations with her husband, Monsieur Lonchay, who agreed with his wife that the 16 year old sounded very much like Madam Lonchay ten years ago.  
"Yes. I need a dress. A dress for a party." Hermione sniffled.  
"Are you alright? You look a bit... well you look like something's wrong.  
  
I'm looking for something in green   
Something to out do an ex-high school queen   
Jealousy comes in the color of jade   
Do you have some pumps and a purse in this shade   
And a perfume that whispers "Please come back to me  
I'm looking for something in green   
  
Silent tears ran down the young girl's face.  
"I'm being stupid. I never thought I'd act like this about someone! Well, he's not just someone he's Harry." She wiped away the tears with a tissue that was handed to her.  
"Well what happened, dear?"   
"I went down for some studying in the Library and I came back up to see Harry with another girl!" Madame Lonchay gasped. "And not just any girl! Cho Chang! He told me he was through with her and then...argh!  
"Are you sure he wasn't just helping her with homework or something?" Madame Lonchay asked tentatively.  
"I don't care. I just have to look better than her.I know it sounds selfish but I want him to look at me . I want to be his again. It felt so right and I'd wanted it for years. I want him to come back to me," Hermione pleaded. Madame Lonchay nodded. "I need to show him how I feel. I'm jealous." ÔGreen.' Madame Lonchay decided. ÔMatching shoes and purse also.  
"We'd better get to work, this could take a while.But don't worry. It worked last time didn't it?" The two women smiled and retreated to the Muggle section.  
  
A year passed and Madame Lonchay's business was at its highest. She had recently hired two part time workers,one of these was a Miss. Lavender Brown. Lavender had decided to go into fashion design after Hogwarts and was getting a little experience. Madame was surprised to find that Lavender knew Hermione quite well and that she had in fact gotten back with Harry. It was all a simple misunderstanding.  
"Oh, Madame they are perfect together. Such a cute couple!" Lavender had said. Madame Lonchay smiled at the memory.Lavender was off on a vacation for Madame had felt that it was cruel to make her work while school was winding down and friends were parting ways.  
She was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of the bell at the front tingling. Julia, her fellow worker was helping another customer so Madame Lonchay walked towards the door to see one of her favorite people.  
Hermione was halfway in the door, trying to shut it on the young man, who she now knew was Harry Potter, trying to get in. They were both laughing.  
"Harry I can't let you see!! It's bad luck!!" Hermione giggled.  
"Please, ÔMione!?" Harry begged.  
"No you git!" She kissed him. "Now get out!" She pushed him out the door, laughing at the pouted look on his face.  
"Hermione!! So good to see you!  
"And you Madame!  
"Why was the young man so keen on seeing you?  
"Well I came here for a certain dress...  
  
I'm looking for something in white   
Something that shimmers in soft candlelight   
Everyone calls us the most perfect pair   
Should I wear a veil or a rose in my hair   
Well, the train must be long and the waist must be tight   
I'm looking for something in white   
"Wonderful! The occasion?  
Hermione beamed and held out her hand. "A wedding." Madame Lonchay's eyes widened as she gazed at the beautiful ring on Hermione's finger.  
"Congratulations!!  
"Thank you. We're not getting married for a while, we're only 17 and that's not at all logical. I just want to plan ahead and make sure everything goes alright.  
"Of course, of course! Any requirements?  
"Well, my I've always fancied trains so I would like a long one. The waist would be tight I imagine. Harry wants to get married at Hogwarts, its his home really. I can see the Great Hall with candles lit. So I imagine the dress would have a somewhat subtle glow. What do you think, a veil or a flower, no a rose, in my hair?" Hermione looked at Madame Lonchay expectantly. The woman was looking at her in awe. The young woman had painted a perfect picture in her head.  
"It sounds beautiful. But about the veil, I think you have plenty of time to decide.  
  
Three years later, Madame Lonchay bought property in Diagon Alley to extend her market. She was now very rich because of her success and was very close to putting Madame Malkin out of business. She watched the customers milling around and her many employees assisting those in need of fixing dire fashion emergencies.  
A pretty young woman stepped up to her.  
"Hello, Madame." Madame Lonchay did a double take.  
"Hermione?" she asked incredulously. "Hermione Granger?!" The woman nodded and came forward to give a quick hug.  
"It's Potter now." Hermione said, gesturing to the man near the door. Harry Potter was holding something in his arms. He looked up, waved, and went back to talking to the bundle.He began to make his way towards them.  
"Well can I help you with something?" The older witch said, eyes twinkling. Hermione smiled.  
I'm looking for something in blue   
Something real tiny, the baby's brand new   
He has his father's nose and his chin   
We once were hot lovers-Now we're more like friends   
Don't tell me that's just what old married folk do   
I'm looking for something in blue   
  
"We need a little outfit for Sirius here." Hermione took the tiny baby from her husband's arms and rocked him back and forth.  
" Oh my!" Madame Lonchay gazed at the little face amidst the blankets. "He looks just like you, Mr. Potter!" Harry beamed." But, he has his mother's hair.  
"And a lot of that brown mess also." Harry said. "But it will be as dashingly unkempt as mine. Not poofy like hers. Right Bushie Brain?." He put his arm around Hermione.   
She cocked an eyebrow and said "I'll deal with you later.  
"How old is he?" Madame Lonchay interrupted.  
"Sirius Aiden James Potter is 17 days old today." Harry said, letting his son grab his finger. Sirius's eyes flickered open allowing a fleeting glimpse of brilliant green eyes. As quickly as they had opened, his eyes were closed and the baby yawned and was back asleep.  
"Most enchanting." Madame Lonchay breathed.  
"Well I must be off, I'll meet you back here in five minutes, Love." Harry kissed Hermione. "Are you sure you'll be alright?  
"Yes of course. Now go on or I'll have to tickle you.  
Harry kissed his son's forehead and glanced up. "I never thought you'd stoop that low.  
"Well believe it. I'll be alright." She gave him one last kiss and with a Ôit was nice meeting you' to Madame Lonchay, he was gone.  
"He is a charming young man." Madame Lonchay watched the door shut. Hermione sighed.  
"He is. You know, its strange if I think about it. It seems like things are going back to the way they were when we were kids. We were best friends, then when we became a couple it was all about kissing and promises and meeting behind Hagrid's Hut at midnight- yeah, you probably didn't want to hear that. Now we're back as friends. Which is wonderful because I can tease him.It's just...funny.  
"Well that's what happens as people grow ol-  
"Don't say the Ôo' word. I'm in denial. Anyway Sirius here would look good in... what do you think?  
"Blue.  
  
Throughout the next few months, Hermione would pass by the shop every now and then. As time went by, the visits would become less frequent. Two years and they stopped all together. Harry's Auror job and their three children kept Hermione incredibly busy.  
Madame Lonchay understood, of course, but it had been a year since she had seen her favorite Hogwart's student last. Hermione had stopped in to get a dress and outfits for Sirius and their twin girls, Molly and Lily. Harry was to be presented a special award at the Ministry Ceremony.  
The bell at the door once again sounded.  
"Siri! Let go!" a girl's voice screeched.  
"You pulled mine!" a boy's voice retaliated.  
"Sirius, let go of Molly's hair. Molly, keep your hands to yourself." A young woman came into view. She was holding a girl who seemed about two and was trying to grab a five year-old boy's hand.  
"Mummy, she messed up my hair!" the boy wailed as he tried to fix his seemingly untamable mass of tofee brown hair. His mother sighed and patted his head.  
"It looks fine, sweetheart." She turned to Madame Lonchay. "Wrecking balls aren't they?  
Madame Lonchay laughed and hugged Hermione with one arm as to not squish Lily. "How are you holding up, Hermione?" Hermione set Lily down who went immediately to Molly's side. They stuck their tongues out at Sirius who made a face back.  
"Well, I'm as good as I'll ever be."   
"It's so good to see you and the little ones! Are they here to get lollipops?" The three children squealed happily. Madame Lonchay smiled and brought out a tub of colored lollipops. "Which color would you like?  
"Green!" Sirius grabbed a green candy.  
"Um...blue!" Molly grabbed a blue lolly.  
"Me too!" Lily took a blue lollipop. They children plopped down and sucked happily on the treats. The twins sat next to each other, their black hair blending together. They had Hermione's face and the only way you could tell them apart was by their eyes. Lily's were as green as Sirius's. Molly's eyes were a rich chocolate brown.  
Madame Lonchay put the jar back on her desk. "What is the purpose for this little adventure?  
"Mummy's on a mission." Sirius stuck the lolly back into his mouth.  
"Is she now?  
"For daddy's birthday," Lily added. Madame Lonchay laughed and looked at Hermione who mocked surprised.  
"You promised you wouldn't tell." She said messing up Sirius's hair. He squeaked and tried to flatten it out. Lily wiggled out of her mother's reach.  
"What does this mission consist of?" Madame Lonchay asked.  
  
I'm looking for something in red   
Like the one that wore when I first turned his head   
Strapless and sequined and cut down to there   
Just a size larger than I wore last year   
The guaranteed number to knock the man dead   
I'm looking for something   
I've gotta have something   
I'm looking for something in red   
  
"Well, Ron, Lavender, and I are throwing a surprise birthday party and I wanted to wear the outfit that started it all. Do you remember what it looked like?"   
Ê"Of course. It was beautiful!" Madame Lonchay exclaimed. "Why don't you wear the original?" Hermione sighed and took a miniscule bag out of her purse.  
"Engorgio." The bag grew and Madame Lonchay was surprised to see that it was the red dress she had created all those years ago. "It doesn't exactly fit like it did when I was sixteen. In fact, it doesn't fit at all. After the children were born..." She glanced at the three figures still sucking away on their lollipops. "Well, it was definitely worth it." She smiled and turned back to Madame Lonchay. "I can do all the charms but I'm afraid I might stretch it and ruin it or something." Madame Lonchay smiled and looked at the Potter children. Then she looked at their mother who she had seen and helped grow up. She took the dress from her.  
"Well I haven't failed yet." FIN ÊÊÊ 


End file.
